Age Of Consent
by TeamLouis
Summary: Les débuts de Larry Stylinson, où ils essayaient d'être simplement des amis. Mais parfois, la tentation est trop forte... Fœtus Larry. #LarryStylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Contient un lemon.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Vous savez, quand vous êtes un homme, vous ne vous souciez pas si l'endroit dans lequel vous vivez est en désordre ? Vous ne vous souciez pas si votre salon semble terrassé par une bombe, lorsque vos amis viennent ? Vous ne vous souciez pas d'avoir du linge sale éparpillé au sol et de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier ?

Eh bien, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry Styles actuellement.

Courant comme un fou, Harry faisait en sorte que chaque chambre du bungalow de son beau-père soit impeccable. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry était un maniaque, ou qu'il n'avait jamais reçu personne avant ce jour. C'est juste que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Non, Harry recevait les quatre autres garçons, ses nouveaux amis, avec qui il faisait maintenant partie du boysband One Direction, sorti d'X-Factor.

Il avait déjà rencontré les garçons de nombreuses fois auparavant, et ils commençaient tout juste à devenir amis. Harry ne les connaissait pas encore très bien, alors il voulait que la maison soit décente pour leur premier rendez-vous tous ensemble. Il avait l'impression qu'ils feraient un énorme bordel dans la maison le temps de leur séjour.

En réalité, Harry avait vraiment hâte de revoir les garçons. Liam était un mec génial et sensible. Zayn était épique par sa maladresse, le genre égocentrique qu'il était. Niall était juste le petit irlandais adorable que tout le monde voulait câliner. Et puis, il y avait Louis…

_« -Putain, haleta Harry quand Louis le plaqua contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre de l'hôtel, ses lèvres dans son cou. »_

_Les mains de Louis étaient sur les hanches d'Harry, et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le tissu du jean, tandis que ses dents malmenaient le cou du plus jeune._

_« -Louis…, gémit Harry quand son ainé poussa ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant la bosse apparente qui s'était formée sous son pantalon contre sa propre érection. »_

_Eloignant ses lèvres loin du cou de son cadet, Louis les pressa sur celles d'Harry pour un baiser ardent, sa langue trouvant rapidement sa semblable, ils gémirent contre la bouche de l'autre. _

_Resserrant son emprise sur les hanches d'Harry, Louis l'arracha du mur et le tourna vers le lit, sur lequel il le poussa. Il se pencha et retira rapidement le pantalon du jeune homme, le tirant le long de ses jambes en même temps que son boxer, et les jeta à terre._

_« -Enlève ta chemise, il demanda. »_

_Il regarda Harry, qui lui obéit docilement, avant de commencer à se déshabiller lui-même. Les vêtements en trop atteignirent le sol eux-aussi. Une fois nu, Louis grimpa sur son amant et l'embrassa durement, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, le faisant gémir de plaisir._

_« -Je suis actuellement en train d'enfreindre les règles, murmura Louis avec un sourire, contre les lèvres de son cadet. »_

_Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, sa tête trop rempli d'envie et d'alcool pour penser normalement._

_« -De quoi tu parles ? L'âge de consentement est de 16 ans en Angleterre, souffla-t-il, utilisant ses deux mains pour atteindre le torse de Louis, qu'il toucha du bout des doigts, faisant frémir son amant._

_-Je sais. Mais la loi dit que si une personne de 18 ans est dans une relation de confiance avec une personne de moins de 18 ans, il est illégal pour la personne de plus de 18 ans d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec la personne de moins de 18 ans, expliqua Louis, bougeant des hanches, provoquant une friction entre leurs deux érections._

_-Putain, Louis, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours de loi, surtout lorsque tu es au-dessus de moi en train de frotter ton sexe contre le mien, gémit Harry, levant ses hanches pour répondre aux mouvements de son amant, qui rit avant de gémir._

_-Je dis juste que si la police le découvre, je… »_

_Harry grogna, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du plus âgé et les tira avec ses doigts, baissant sa tête pour l'obliger à le regarder._

_« -Regarde-moi. Soit tu continues à me faire la morale sur les lois dont j'en ai absolument rien à foutre, soit tu me donnes ce que j'attends… »_

_D'une main, il lâcha les cheveux de Louis et se pencha entre eux, et saisit fermement le sexe de son amant._

_« -Ca. »_

_Louis sourit._

_« -Ce qu'Harry Styles veut, Harry Styles l'obtient, dit-il, s'éloignant des mains d'Harry avant de se positionner à son entrée, s'enfonçant profondément en lui en une seule poussée. »_

« -Merde, grogna Harry. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête, essayant d'éloigner ce souvenir de cette nuit après le Bootcamp de sa tête.

Lui et Louis s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar le soir, et même si aucun des deux n'était vraiment ivre, pour une raison quelconque, ils avaient fini dans la chambre de Louis, ce dernier ayant fait l'amour à Harry comme jamais. Harry s'était réveillé tôt le lendemain, des courbatures un peu partout, et avait quitté la chambre sans même laisser un mot. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis lors, et Harry ne savait quoi faire quand il reverrait Louis, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui parler.

La sonnette retentit, et Harry sursauta au son, chassant les pensées de sa tête.

« -Bon, tout va bien, se dit-il, en prenant une profonde inspiration. »

Il marcha dans le salon, puis le couloir pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. Il saisit la poignée et l'abaissa, s'offrant devant lui quatre garçons avec un grand sourire.

« -Harry ! rayonna Niall, sautant pratiquement sur son hôte, le serrant dans ses bras. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire quand il étreignit l'irlandais en retour, durant un bon moment.

« -Salut, Niall, ravi de te revoir, dit Harry quand son ami le lâcha et disparu rapidement dans la maison.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda Liam en lui faisant un câlin.

-Je vais bien, merci. Toi ?

-Bien, comme toujours, dit Liam, suivant Niall dans la maison, permettant à Harry de reporter son attention vers Zayn.

-Et combien de temps as-tu passé à te coiffer, ce matin ? plaisanta Harry, souriant à sa propre blague quand Zayn lui frappa gentiment le bras.

-15 minutes, je te remercie, répondit-il. Content de te voir, Harry. »

Zayn sourit avant de suivre Liam dans le couloir. Harry se mordit la lèvre quand il se tourna vers Louis.

« -Salut, dit-il simplement, ignorant la sensation de picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale à la vue de Louis.

-Hey curly. »

Louis lui offrit un de ses demi-sourires et Harry dû se battre pour retenir un faible gémissement. Il lui avait exactement fait ce même sourire au bar, le soir où ils…

_Non, tais-toi, cerveau_, pensa Harry.

Il utilisa sa plus grande volonté pour garder un visage impassible et pour ne pas montrer que ce simple sourire l'avait affecté.

« -C'est bon de te revoir, Lou. »

Il était vraiment sincère, il était heureux de revoir Louis. Même si Harry aurait préféré le voir sans ses vêtements…

_Assez ! _

Harry secoua discrètement la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« -C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Hazza. »

Et sans aucun avertissement, Louis fit un pas en avant et tira Harry dans ses bras, le tenant serré contre lui. Momentanément surpris, Harry leva un sourcil puis se redressa rapidement, lui rendant son étreinte avec un sourire. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent, et les yeux de Louis firent perdre le souffle d'Harry un instant. Le silence s'installa et ils restèrent là, se regardant. Harry allait dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit coupé.

« -Louis, Harry, vous venez ou quoi ? dit Liam, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry.

-Ouais, on arrive, répondit ce dernier avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Louis. Nous avons, euh… Besoin de parler un peu. »

Louis hocha la tête.

« -On parlera ce soir, d'accord ? demanda-t-il, en voyant qu'Harry lui donnait son accord en hochant la tête.

-Ouais, d'accord. »

Harry sourit en regardant le plus âgé marcher devant lui et rentrer dans le bungalow. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry ferma la porte et rejoignit les garçons dans le salon.

« -Ca aurait pu être pire, marmonna-t-il . »

L'horloge sur le mur du salon montrait 23h57 quand Harry prit finalement place sur le canapé à côté de Louis. Niall s'était couché il y a trente minutes, tandis que Liam était dehors, sur la terrasse, avec Zayn, qui fumait. Ce fut le premier moment où Louis et Harry se retrouvaient seuls, après le court instant qu'ils avaient passé sur la terrasse quand les garçons étaient arrivés.

Louis leva les yeux de son livre quand Harry s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit, sourire que lui rendit le plus jeune. Ils restèrent là un long moment, silencieux, puis Louis ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

« -D'accord, je vais droit au but : ce n'est pas un secret, tu m'attires, je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu es probablement le gars le plus attirant que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et tu m'as plu dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, dit-il, prenant Harry au dépourvu avec tant d'honnêteté. »

Ce dernier attendit que Louis poursuive, mais rien ne venant, il se décida à répondre.

« -Eh bien, tu sais que je suis attiré par toi aussi, je ne vais pas mentir et dire que je ne le suis pas. Honnêtement, je préfère les filles aux garçons, mais il y avait… Quelque chose à propos de toi, dès que je t'ai vu… Qui m'a rendu curieux, avoua Harry, regardant droit dans les yeux de Louis.

-Tu es toujours curieux ? A propos de moi, je veux dire ? »

Louis voulait absolument savoir, et sa question fit légèrement rougir Harry.

« -Je, euh…, bafouilla le plus jeune, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Oui, je le suis toujours. »

Louis sourit et changea de position, plaçant une de ses jambes sur sa cuisse.

« -Eh bien, je suis toujours curieux à propos de toi aussi. Mais le truc, c'est que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour nous d'être… Bien, quel que soit ce que nous pensons être. Pas maintenant, du moins. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si la compétition tourne mal, dit Louis. »

Harry acquiesça e hochant la tête.

« -Oui, tu as raison. Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? interrogea-t-il.

-Pour ne pas causer d'ennuis au groupe dans lequel nous sommes maintenant, je propose que nous restions juste amis. Surtout si nous réussissons à la Maison des Juges, répondit Louis, laissant Harry réfléchir un moment.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Donc, à partir de maintenant, nous sommes juste amis ? demanda le plus jeune, en regardant Louis hocher la tête.

-Juste amis, convint Louis, tendant sa main vers Harry.

-Juste amis, répéta Harry, en prenant la main du plus âgé pour la serrer. »

Il ignora complètement le courant électrique qui parcourra son corps lorsque Louis toucha sa peau.

Louis ne lâcha sa main et quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry le fit lutter pour respirer correctement. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux, l'emprise serrée d'Harry sur les doigts de Louis. Distraitement, ils commencèrent à rapprocher leurs visages, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quand ils entendirent s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par la voix de Zayn et Liam, les faisant sursauter et s'éloigner brusquement.

« -Y-a-t-il à manger dans cette maison ? demanda Zayn, en entrant dans le salon. »

Il regarda attentivement ses deux amis et Harry dû se racler la gorge, avant d'hocher la tête.

« -Ouais, je vais te montrer, répondit-il, se mettant debout. »

En atteignant la porte, il regarda Louis par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que son ainé l'observait avec attention tandis qu'il s'éloignait, faisant parcourir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Etre amis aurait certainement pu prendre un meilleur départ,_ pensa Harry en soupirant.

« -C'est de la merde, geint Harry, jetant la feuille de papier au sol et s'affaissant contre le dossier du canapé. »

Liam soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Allez, Harry, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, essaya Zayn, regardant Harry qui hochait la tête.

-Non. Ca fait trois heures qu'on travaille dessus et je n'arrive pas à sortir cette putain de note ! dit Harry, laissant tomber sa tête contre le canapé.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, déclara Niall en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je viens avec toi ! cria Zayn, se mettant à courir après le blond.

-D'accord, prenons une pause de cinq minutes, décida Liam, posant les paroles de chansons sur la table avant de se lever, suivant Zayn et Niall, en fermant la porte derrière lui. »

Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Etre dans la Maison d'X-Factor se révélait extrêmement frustrant, surtout quand ils tentaient de répéter les chansons qu'ils chanteraient durant les shows. Et c'était particulièrement frustrant pour Harry de se battre avec certaines notes, comme maintenant.

« -Je suis nul, déclara Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Tu n'es pas nul, dit Louis, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je suis nul, répéta Harry, ignorant complètement les paroles de son ainé. »

Soupirant, Louis se leva et marcha autour du canapé, se plaçant derrière. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet et commença doucement à les masser. Harry sursauta légèrement au toucher, puis se détendit, les doigts de Louis faisant des merveilles sur ses muscles tendus, ses épaules douloureuses.

« -Tu n'es pas nul, Harry. Si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas là, dit Louis d'un ton neutre et Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir.

-J'ai l'impression d'être nul, dit-il à voix basse. »

Louis secoua la tête, et, ses doigts tenant plus fermement les épaules d'Harry, il se pencha pour que ses lèvres soient juste à côté de son oreille, parlant doucement.

« -Eh bien, tu ne l'es pas. Pas du tout. »

Le son de sa voix et la sensation du souffle chaud contre son oreille envoya un frisson dans le dos d'Harry et il commença à se détendre complètement.

« -Je ne le suis pas ? murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. »

Il put sentir Louis secouer lentement la tête juste à côté de la sienne.

« -Tu ne l'es vraiment pas, murmura Louis en retour, laissant ses lèvres frôler le lobe d'oreille d'Harry, le faisant à nouveau frissonner. »

Ayant Louis si près rappela à Harry de nombreux souvenirs et il dû déglutir avec ardeur pour essayer de rester cool, ne souhaitant pas que Louis le remarque. Ses efforts furent cependant vains, car Louis pouvait sentir et entendre combien sa respiration avait changé et son jean devenait serré au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, Louis laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse d'Harry jusque son ventre. Harry laissa un léger soupir quand le plus âgé le toucha et ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête pour voir le sourire de Louis, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« -Elle ressemblait à un raton laveur, je te jure ! »

La voix rayonnante de Zayn leur fit si peur que Louis sauta en arrière et Harry tomba sur le côté, sur le canapé, quand la porte s'ouvrit, Liam, Zayn et Niall, tous marchant dans la pièce. Harry se rassit rapidement et Louis se dirigea vers son fauteuil, mettant une distance plus grande entre lui et son cadet que le moment précédent.

« -De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry, avant de se racler la gorge, quand Zayn le regarda étrangement.

-Une fille dans la foule lors du dernier show qui portait un peu trop de fard à paupières noir, expliqua Liam, en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

-Elle ressemblait à un raton laveur ! répéta Zayn un peu plus fort.

-Il a raison, convint Niall.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris maintenant. On continue à répéter cette chanson ou ? interrogea Liam. »

Harry jeta un regard à Louis, qui lui le regardait déjà en se mordant la lèvre. Le plus jeune dû se battre pour retenir un gémissement, il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge et se tourna vers Liam, souriant.

« -Oui, on peut y aller ! »

« -Bonjour, Sunshine ! »

Harry sourit quand Liam entra dans la cuisine de la maison d'X-Factor, où le plus jeune était assis, jouant à « Angry Birds » sur son portable. Liam se contenta de grogner en réponse alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'Harry.

« -Je suppose que tu n'as pas bien dormi ? continua Harry, regardant Liam laisser reposer sa tête contre la table.

-Pas une seule putain de minute, gémit Liam, faisant sourire encore plus son cadet.

-Eh bien, c'est ce que tu gagnes à rester debout toute la nuit pour parler à ta petite-amie au téléphone, puis essayer de faire une sieste dans une maison remplie de personnes, expliqua Harry, une sourire si incroyablement large que Liam leva la main pour frapper celle de son ami.

-Tais-toi, Styles ! geint Liam, appuyant fortement son front contre la surface de la table. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, puis tourna la tête et regarda les gens à côté du réfrigérateur. Zayn, Niall et Louis semblaient être au milieu d'une conversation intéressante. Zayn disait sûrement quelque chose de drôle aux deux autres, car Niall rit fort et Louis souria autour de sa sucette.

Attendez, une sucette ?!

Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il n'imaginait pas des choses, Harry regarda à nouveau Louis. Et il n'imaginait pas des choses. Louis était réellement en train de sucer une sucette rouge.

_Oh putain_, pensa Harry.

Il déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il regardait Louis tournoyer sa langue autour de sa sucette, faisant instantanément parcourir un frisson dans le dos d'Harry à cette vue. Comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit d'Harry, Louis déplaça son regard de Zayn au plus jeune, croisant les yeux d'Harry, le faisant rougir furieusement. Malgré cela, Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard. Regarder Louis avec une sucette dans la bouche était tellement envoûtant qu'Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était une des choses les plus excitantes qu'il avait vu de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la manière dont son jean commençait à le serrer au niveau de son entrejambe.

Louis sourit de nouveau autour de sa sucette, et, son regard toujours encré dans celui d'Harry, il poussa lentement et très délibérément sa sucette profondément dans sa bouche, avant de la ressortir, tout aussi lentement.

Il tourbillonna sa langue autour de sa sucette, ses yeux s'assombrissant, son regard braqué sur Harry, le plus jeune ne put retenir un faible gémissement désespéré.

« -C'était quoi ça ? demanda Liam en haussant un sourcil, sortant Harry de sa transe, qui tourna la tête pour regarder son ami, gêné.

-Rien. Je vais prendre une douche… Une douche froide, murmura Harry, se mettant debout, faisant claquer sa chaise en son geste. »

Il se précipita vers la porte donnant sur le couloir, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir Louis qui souriait autour de sa sucette. Luttant pour retenir un gémissement, Harry couru pratiquement dans le couloir, montant les escaliers jusque dans la salle de bain, claquant et fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

En bas, dans la cuisine, Liam regarda Zayn, Niall et Louis, confus.

« -Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il. »

Niall et Zayn haussèrent simplement les épaules, tandis que Louis riait intérieurement.

Louis soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en scrutant le bar. Il était rempli de gens, filles et garçons que Louis connaissait ou ne connaissait pas, qui dansait, parlait, buvait, plaisantait, profitant de leur vie. Ils célébraient tous les candidats sélectionnés pour la finale d'X-Factor. One Direction en faisait partie.

Repérant le reste du groupe, Louis laissa ses yeux se déplacer sur ses quatre amis. Niall et Liam parlaient à Simon Cowell, qui avait insisté pour venir avec eux, surtout pour s'assurer que ceux qui étaient mineurs, comme Harry, ne boivent pas. Zayn et Harry semblaient absorbés par les histoires fascinantes de certaines filles que Louis n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Une d'elles devenait particulièrement proche avec Harry, et Louis dû combattre pour retenir un grognement.

Ok, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait suggéré de rester seulement amis. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas être plus, parce que mon Dieu, il voulait être plus. Il voulait tellement Harry qu'il était surpris de ne pas avoir une érection à chaque fois qu'Harry rentrait dans une pièce et que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Les images de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Harry, après le Bootcamp, revinrent à l'esprit de Louis, et il voulait envie de lui sauter dessus et de tout simplement lui faire l'amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Donc, être jaloux d'une fille qui touchait un peu trop l'homme que Louis voulait plus que tout au monde était ridicule, vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Secouant la tête, Louis se leva et effaça ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'Harry se tenait devant lui.

« -Hey Lou, dit Harry en souriant. »

Son sourire fit se coincer le souffle de Louis dans sa gorge. Il secoua la tête et se rendit compte de la proximité de son corps avec celui d'Harry.

« -Louis, tu vas où ? demanda le plus jeune, quand son ami passa devant lui, vers la sortie.

-Dehors. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, répondit Louis. »

Il sortit du bar et dans la nuit glaciale.

Louis tira son manteau serré autour de lui, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant, uniquement pour les rouvrir un peu plus tard quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui par derrière.

« -Tu vas bien ? »

La voix d'Harry le fit sursauter, il se retourna et regarda l'adolescent en face de lui.

« -Oui, je vais bien, répondit-il simplement, avant de tourner le dos à Harry. »

Il put entendre Harry soupirer et faire quelques pas vers lui, et tout d'un coup, le plus jeune se tenait derrière lui, si près que Louis pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque.

« -Il fait froid, dit Harry.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Louis, sentant le bras d'Harry autour de sa taille et sa tête se poser sur son épaule, soufflant dans son cou.

-Mieux ? »

La question d'Harry fut un murmure, et Louis ne pouvait absolument rien faire, parce qu'il avait perdu sa capacité à parler dès le moment où Harry avait glissé son bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, aucun d'eux deux ne disant rien, et Louis commença à se détendre, se penchant en arrière contre Harry, juste pour profiter aussi longtemps que possible du moment présent, en sachant qu'Harry se détacherait rapidement et le laisserait, si quelqu'un les interrompait, comme toujours quand ils partageaient un moment comme celui-ci.

« -Je me sens bien. »

Les yeux de Louis s'élargirent quand il tourna la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci le regardait et Louis perdit son souffle. Il aurait juré voir dans les yeux de son cadet une étincelle de désir briller. Ils n'étaient pas censés briller comme ça.

« -Je sais que nous avions dit que nous serions seulement amis, mais nous tournons autour du pot depuis trop longtemps… Et je suis fatigué de ça, murmura Harry. »

Il leva sa tête de l'épaule de Louis et le regardant profondément dans les yeux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux et lent. Louis resta immobile quand la langue d'Harry glissa dans sa bouche, où commença un petit duel avec la sienne. Il était trop étourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ce qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils ne feraient pas, mais les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes étaient si bonnes, et il en avait envie depuis qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Et quand les mains d'Harry le tournèrent face à lui, même s'il ne devait pas, Louis se laissa faire et son cadet passa ses bras dans son dos.

Après un certain temps, Louis réussit à retrouver ses facultés mentales et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Il pouvait maintenant sentir l'érection grandissante du plus jeune contre la sienne, et cette sensation le fit gémir dans le baiser.

Le baiser dura encore un long moment, avant qu'ils ne le brisent par manque d'air. Harry posa son front contre celui de lui, le regarda profondément dans les yeux avant de chuchoter.

« -Viens avec moi… »

Louis hocha la tête et Harry prit sa main, le ramenant à l'intérieur, vers les toilettes. Les gens avaient de toute façon trop bu pour remarquer la façon dont Harry menait Louis dans cet endroit.

Harry avait à peine fermé la porte à clé qu'il saisit Louis par les hanches et le tira en arrière. Louis se mit à rire quand il entra en collision avec Harry et qu'Harry entra en collision avec la porte.

« -Et je suis celui que tout le monde trouve impatient, plaisanta-t-il, se frottant contre le corps mince et dur derrière lui.

-J'ai été assez patient pour ce soir, répondit Harry. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Louis et descendirent pour toucher son sexe à travers son pantalon.

« -Et maintenant, je vais te faire venir.

-Quel argument, souffla Louis. »

Ses hanches se cambrèrent au toucher d'Harry, mais quand il voulu se retourner, l'étreinte du plus jeune se resserra.

Le rire d'Harry envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Louis jusqu'à son aine.

« -Non, murmura Harry. Je vais te faire jouir là. Ne cherche pas à te toucher, à regarder, ou à bouger, continua-t-il, en frottant son érection contre les fesses de Louis. Tu restes juste là.

-Allez, Harry, se plaignit Louis, couvrant la main qui s'était glissée entre ses jambes. Tu vas me rendre fou…

-C'est le but, Louis. »

Sa voix avait un soupçon d'amusement. Quelques instants plus tard, il trouvé le téton de Louis avec son autre main et le pinça fortement à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise.

Louis eut le souffle coupé et fut surpris par la sensation du tissu rêche. Son pantalon devint un peu plus serré, compressant son érection. Se tortillant, Louis essaya d'alléger la pression qu'il ressentait, mais Harry trouva la couture de son jean et caressa, durement. Les hanches de Louis se saccadèrent d'un mouvement impuissant. Autour de lui, ses vêtements semblaient décalés, tirés, serré, et Louis se rendit compte que l'une des mains d'Harry était sur son sexe et que l'autre le maintenait un peu plus contre son corps.

Louis se recula en arrière juste pour découvrir qu'Harry avait passé une de ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, seulement sentir la cuisse d'Harry appuyant entre ses jambes et son autre téton pincé, il haleta sous la caresse de son point sensible. Son sexe se contracta, ou plutôt essaya, dans les limites de son pantalon.

« -Au moins, laisse-moi déboutonner mon jean, pria Louis. »

Il attint sa fermeture, mais les mains d'Harry étaient déjà dessus. Pendant un instant, la pression qu'Harry exerçait sur son érection le laissa penser qu'il allait le prendre en main correctement, mais la pression devint un geste constant, en bas, en haut, puis encore en bas, comme une impulsion. Louis en fut réduit à gémir fort, ses hanches s'avançant stupidement.

Harry lécha la ligne de sa mâchoire et le mordit brusquement sur sa gorge, assez fort pour laisser une belle marque rouge.

« -Non, dit-il durement. »

Il tira Louis un peu plus serré contre lui-même avec ses deux mains, son sexe dur pressé contre ses fesses, épais et chaud.

« -Tu vas venir dans le caleçon que tu portes pour que tout le monde te regarde et te désire. Tu vas venir fortement, car tu ne peux même pas attendre d'enlever ton jean. Et ensuite, tu vas te mettre à genoux pour moi.

-Merde ! »

Louis eut le souffle coupé, et réussi à atteindre Harry par ses fesses, le pressant un peu plus pour sentir son sexe entre ses fesses. Les vêtements étaient trop épais entre eux, mais la forme du sexe d'Harry lui était encore familière et alléchante, et les frottements du tissu contre sa peau sensible le rendaient fou.

« -Non, je ne voudrais pas comme ça, rit Harry. »

Il fit tomber sa main sur le torse de Louis et l'explora, puis remonta sur son cou et passa sur sa joue avant de glisser deux doigts dans la bouche béante de Louis.

« -Comme ça. »

Louis gémit et scella ses lèvres autour de ses doigts, les suçant tandis qu'Harry massait ardemment son sexe. Il s'adossa lourdement contre Harry, couvrant presque son corps, et il se cambra à son contact. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié et de petits gémissements lui échappaient à chaque fois qu'Harry changeait sa prise ou son rythme, ou qu'il poussait ses doigts plus loin dans sa bouche.

« -Oui, dit Harry. Juste comme ça.

-Oh mon Dieu… »

Louis sanglotait, impuissant, et il vint, comme s'il avait attendu ces mots. Il suça avec ardeur les doigts d'Harry et son corps sursauta sous l'emprise du plus jeune, son sperme chaud et collant, trempant son boxer, rendant le tissu plus lourd et plus rude contre son sexe sensible.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'Harry le prit par les épaules et le tourna vivement et le fit se mettre à genoux. Louis se plia facilement, contrôlant sa chute malgré l'affaiblissement de ses membres, et se pencha en avant pour poser sa bouche sur la bosse d'Harry à travers son pantalon.

Harry retint son souffle.

« -Tu peux… Tu peux déboutonner mon jean. »

Louis l'ignora, enfouissant sa bouche contre l'aine d'Harry, trempant avidement son entrejambe de salive et le suçant à travers le tissu. Le jean capturait l'humidité de la bouche de Louis et avait un goût fade, un léger goût de lessive aussi, mais Louis ne s'en préoccupa pas, ses mains massant intensément les fesses d'Harry.

« -Louis, souffla Harry, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les cheveux doux de son ainé, le rapprochant plus près. Plus fort. J'en veux plus. »

Louis sourit à l'empressement de son amant et recula un peu la tête pour pouvoir parler.

« -Tu sais, je pourrais être arrêté pour faire ça avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore dix-huit ans, dit-il. »

Harry grogna et baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard.

« -Pour l'amour de Dieu, Louis, ne me refais pas un cours sur la loi de l'âge de consentement en Angleterre alors que tu es sur le point de me faire venir, gémit-il, serrant les cheveux de Louis quand celui-ci sourit.

-Je le dis juste. Si nous sommes pris par les mauvaises personnes, je suis foutu, poursuivit Louis.

-Eh bien, nous nous en occuperons si ça arrive. Maintenant, tais-toi et continue ce que tu étais en train de faire, imposa Harry et Louis se mordit la lèvre à ce ton.

-J'aime quand tu es exigeant, dit-il avant de se pencher à nouveau et de plaquer sa bouche ouverte contre l'aine d'Harry. »

Ici et là, Louis trouva le goût d'Harry où le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'était infiltré à travers les couches de vêtements. Il se concentra, éraflant avec ses dents et mordant un peu, forçant ainsi la sensation d'humidité à travers le tissu.

Sous sa langue, Louis pouvait sentir le sexe d'Harry grossir d'impatience.

« -Louis…, gémit Harry, la frustration tintant dans sa voix. Juste… Ici… »

Ses mains tirèrent les cheveux de Louis, pour qu'il détourne la tête. Ce dernier sourit et se laissa faire, frottant le sexe d'Harry avec son nez, son menton et ses joues, ignorant la rugosité du tissu contre sa peau, en faveur du pieu de chair gonflé en-dessous. Louis trouva le gland et se mit à le sucer, à le toucher, le mettant dans sa bouche autant qu'il le pouvait, déplaçant le tissu humide sur la chair tendre avec sa langue.

« -Oh, putain. »

L'emprise d'Harry sur les cheveux de son amant se resserra et ses hanches s'avancèrent avec insistance.

L'odeur et le goût du sperme remplirent le nez et la bouche de Louis, puis soudain, Harry se tendit encore plus, et son goût devint accablant. Louis aspira le lourd tissu du jean de son amant jusqu'Harry l'éloigne un peu de manière à croiser son regard. Louis lui sourit et resta à genoux encore un moment, avant qu'Harry ne l'aide à se remettre debout.

Harry prit en coupe le visage de Louis et l'attira pour un baiser profond, passionné, leurs langues et leurs dents s'entrechoquant en même temps, les faisant gémir.

Quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux à bout de souffle, Harry posa son front contre celui de Louis.

« -Putain de merde. C'était…

-Incroyable, termina Louis, se penchant pour embrasser doucement Harry. Ca vaut la peine d'aller en prison, poursuivit-il, souriant à lui-même.

-Tu vas me parler de l'âge de consentement à chaque fois que nous faisons ça ? geint Harry, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de Louis, le rapprochant plus près.

-Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu aies dix-huit ans. Après, je trouverais autre chose à te dire pour te rendre fou, dit Louis, regardant Harry lever un sourcil.

-Ca veut dire que tu voudras toujours que l'on fasse ça quand j'aurais dix-huit ans ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Pour être honnête, j'espère que nous le ferons souvent quand tu auras dix-huit ans. Et que nous continuerons à le faire même plus tard, expliqua Louis, ses paroles faisant glisser un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Mais notre accord pour rester seulement amis ? »

Louis rit.

« -Tu peux le foutre en l'air. Je ne veux pas me forcer à être loin de toi, dit-il.

-Pour être honnête, tu ne faisais pas vraiment bien ton travail en restant loin de moi, de toute façon, taquina Harry.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un dieu parfait et irrésistible, et que je t'aime, répondit Louis en se penchant pour appuyer un baiser doux sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, et puis, je t'aime aussi, marmonna ce dernier en souriant contre les lèvres de son amant.

-C'est le fait que je sois plus vieux que toi que tu aimes. Tu aimes le fait que ce que nous faisons est illégal, dit Louis d'une voix taquine. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et l'atteignant avec sa main, le frappant doucement derrière la tête.

« -Hey ! hoqueta Louis.

-Chaque fois que tu remets ce sujet sanglant sur le tapis, je te frappe, expliqua Harry d'un ton neutre, regardant Louis lui sourire.

-Eh bien, tu as de la chance, parce que j'aime bien avoir un peu mal, en fait, dit le plus âgé. »

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Louis pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus fort cette fois.

Et soudain, Louis pensa à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à Harry. Il y avait pas mal de choses qu'il aimerait faire avec sa bouche actuellement. Alors c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

**Je l'ai trouvé bizarre cet OS. Je veux dire, je n'imagine pas trop fœtus Larry aussi hard. Mais bon, c'est mon avis.**


End file.
